


Birth of the Sphinx

by VanillaMostly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Tyrell's first impression of Alleras the Sphinx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of the Sphinx

**Author's Note:**

> *some AFFC spoilers (I guess)*

Leo Tyrell

 

The first time he saw the Sphinx was in the tavern. Leo was good at spotting new faces, and this one stood out more than others. "Fresh meat, eh?" he said, plopping down at the table. He'd already had two ales, and the fun was just beginning.

"The name's Alleras," the newcomer replied. His voice was soft and mild, a slight trill to his _r's_ as he spoke his name. There was nothing mild in his gaze, however. Black eyes, Leo noted, and deep as a well of ink.

"Ah," said Leo. "Our friend's from Dorne. May I ask you, Alleras, if what's there between your legs is as big as they say of the Dornish?"

"Alleras," said the pig boy, Pate. "Don't listen to him. He's-"

"Yes? What am I, piggy-boy?" He reached to ruffle Pate's hair, and the pig boy snapped his head back so fast he almost fell out of chair. Scowling, he closed his fist, as if his knees weren't already shaking. _I should watch myself,_ thought Leo, fighting down a laugh, _lest one of these days he really works up the guts to hit me_.

Alleras held out an arm in front of Pate. It was a skinny arm, but Leo was sober enough to notice the lean muscles of the bicep and forearm. "You jest, my lord Tyrell."

"Oh, you know my name? I don't remember giving it."

"You can say I heard it from the wind," said Alleras. His smile was a bit disarming, Leo had to admit. The tavern wenches had been blushing in a corner when Leo entered and for once it looked like it wasn't on account of him. 

"I suppose it takes a lord to know one."

Alleras's smile cooled, just by a little. "In that matter you were closer to the truth about my cock, my lord."

"Am I?"

"I'm afraid that's so. I was born on a ship off the Summer Isles. My mother was a sea wench. I knew naught of castles."

"And your father?"

"A Dornishman beguiled by her charms, as you have so cleverly deduced already." His smile had returned as he gestured at his clothes. "You think a lord's son would dress like this? Take a look at yourself, and then look at me."

 _I'm looking_ , _alright,_ thought Leo, _all the more so I know you're lying._ It took a lord to know one, indeed. Just the tilt of Alleras's chin, the way he held his shoulders, told Leo that this was no commoner. _If you're a sailor's bastard, then I'm a virgin maiden._ Leo let it slide. He enjoyed secrets, especially making someone squeal them. "So you're a mix, are you? That's making sense." Alleras's skin was too dark for even Dornishmen, but several shades lighter than that of Summer Islanders. It reminded Leo of molten toffee, and looked just as smooth. Would it taste just as-

 _What's wrong with me?_ Leo had been without a whore for too long.

Alleras shrugged. "So you aren't entirely an idiot? That's not."

The pig boy and his friends laughed. Leo almost spat, but when he looked up he saw Alleras curl his lips into his catlike smile once more. Alleras had rather shapely lips, made redder from his drink. The way he licked his lips - that had to be on purpose. _Shit, I need myself a good fuck._ "Clever. Like a sphinx."

"My lord is too kind," said Alleras, watching Leo with his ink-black eyes. His smile was more of a smirk now.

 _He thinks he's won,_ thought Leo. _He thinks._ "I find the name oddly befitting. Part-man, part-lion, part-hawk. You're part-Dornish, part-Islander."

"And? There should be a third part, if I'm not mistaken."

 _Part-woman, if I'm not mistaken._ "Ask me again in a few moons. Then I'll be sure, Sphinx."

"Is that my new name?"

"You decide," said Leo.

"Lord Tyrell, perhaps this name fits you better. I've never met a man of more riddles than you."

 _I can say the same of you. Almost._ "Thank you, but I'm pleased enough with mine own."

"That reminds me. You never gave me your name. I gave you mine. A proper introduction is not complete without a fair exchange."

"You do know my name. I thought you made it clear. 'My lord Tyrell.' A wise name my lord father picked."

"Lazy Leo," muttered Pate, but Leo heard him.

"Pig boy always ruins the fun," said Leo. "Lazy me. I don't deny it." He stretched his limbs and pretended to yawn. "Still a better name than Hopfrog or piggy-boy, wouldn't you say though?" He leaned forward, meeting Alleras's eyes. _That's right, my lovely. I haven't lost._ "What say you? Shall you be graced with the title of 'Sphinx,' dear Alleras?"

"As you wish. I am fond of Sphinxes."

"Glad you are," said Leo. _Trust this, Sphinx. One day you will answer your riddles to me._ This was to be an interesting year. Leo could feel it. "Welcome to Oldtown, Alleras the Sphinx. Let us toast."

 

\--END--

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be soooo disappointed if it turns out Alleras not = Sarella xD


End file.
